Midnight Memories
by MidnightGlows
Summary: Percy is done with life. He's done with supernatural beings like gods, and satyrs, and demigods. So, he sets off in the woods with no one but himself to guide him. He abandons every aspect in his past life. At least he thought he did. There was always this one person he could never say no to... PercyxArtemis
1. Prologue

_Friendship is unnecessary,_

_like philosophy,_

_like art..._

_It has no survival value;_

_rather it is one of those things that give value to survival._

~C.S. Lewis

* * *

**Summary: **_Percy is done with life. He's done with supernatural beings like gods, and satyrs, and demigods. So, he sets off in the woods with no one but himself to guide him. He abandons every aspect in his past life. At least he thought he did. There was always this one person he could never say no to._

* * *

**Midnight Memories**

_**Prologue**_

I saw her smile and my heart soared, something I didn't think it could do since _that day_. Her hair was loose around her shoulders and gleamed in the sunlight. Her deep brown leather jacket was covered in slight mud stains, but it didn't make it any less beautiful on her. The silver t-shirt underneath showed off her curves, but I didn't keep my eyes trained there for long. She was wearing black skinny jeans that had plenty of self-caused rips on them.

I tore my eyes away from her and smiled slightly as she beckoned me over to her. I walked, careful to avoid the sticks and twigs so I didn't make much noise. I've learned that much in the time I have already spent with her.

"Don't make noise in the woods, Ryker!" she told me repeatedly. "It scares away all of nature!"

It's funny how I know so much about her and she knows so much about me, yet I have no idea who she is. She told me to call her Atremis (Yeah, I don't get it either. Why not just ARtemis, why does it have to be ATremis? When I did ask her, she didn't say anything.) , but normally I just call her the nickname I gave her, Artye. She actually hates that nickname, but that only gives me more motivation to call her that.

"What's up, Artye?" And suddenly I'm hanging upside down connected to nothing. Well, no. I guess I'm connected to some sort of invisible wire. "What the…? Ar-tye! Get me down from here so I can murder your butt!"

Of course I wasn't being wholly serious about that threat, but she, in some way, will end up on the ground yelling, "Uncle!" That was never going happen, by the way. She is just that stubborn.

I don't know that much about Atremis, but I know a couple basics. Well, for one thing, she's really stubborn, especially when it comes to males. She says I know her from my past, but we never gotten along well. She told me Ryker isn't my real name, but won't give me my real name "until the time is right". I called bull shit on that. I also know that she leaves everyday often to only come back after midnight. Sometimes she's here every night, and sometimes she gone from days to weeks on end. I asked her once where she always went, but all I got as a response was "no, don't be a creeper". I rolled my eyes at that one. I knew her favorite color was silver, the enemy color of werewolves. She told me that fact herself. Even if she hadn't it wouldn't have been hard to tell, because she wears it all the time. Unless she's a fan of wearing colors that she hates, then…

I know she has a brother, but wouldn't give me the name of him. Did I mention I hated when she did this? No? well, I did now. She also told me that she lived in the woods and that she traveled a lot. When I asked, she said she was traveling with her sisters. She said she had twelve. My eyes nearly popped out of my head when I got told then. She looked at my expression once and was like, "Honestly, Ryker, did you really think I meant my real sisters? I've told you I only have one sibling and that was my brother. I call them my sisters, because they are in everything but blood." I can't even remember what happened after that, but all I can say is that it was pretty embarrassing.

Once, she told me about my past self. She said that I was brave, kind, and a leader. Maybe she didn't like me much, but she said she could at least admit that much. She said I was so much like my father—annoying, persistent, but kind and old spirited. She even told me I'm still like that. It made me smile for some reason. She told me that I was once very powerful—and still am—but I chose to leave it all behind. Apparently I had lots of friends, but was the very enemy of many more. I was told I once had a girlfriend, too. When she told me I automatically snorted and raised my eyebrows.

"How did I ever manage to do that?"

"The world has been questioning it, too, and yet still nobody knows."

We both laughed at my expense that day.

"Artye, get me down, please!" I could feel the blood rushing to my head, and I'm pretty sure that's not a good thing.

"Hmmm…" she said, pretending to think. "I think I might just leave you up there until I get back."

I cringed in horror. She could come back tomorrow, or two weeks from now! Time to go to plan B.

"Please! I will do anything! I'll even be your servant for a week! Please! Whatever it takes to get me down from here, I'll do! I swear it on the Styx! "

Atremis told me to swear on the Styx if I was giving a promise that I was being serious about. I had no idea at the time, and still have no idea. Thunder rumbled in the distance once, twice, three times and I was suddenly flat on my back. I sighed in relief, but took a deep breath to help my slowly forming head ache.

I look up and see a devilishly smiling Atremis standing above me with her arm held out to help me up.

"Come, Ryker. It's time for you to finally come home and remember your past again."

* * *

**Hey, guys! Miss me? No? Well boo you! :p Anyways this is my new idea for a story and will definitely have a sequel. If you couldn't tell this is a Pertimis story. Most chapter will be 2,000-4,000 word with the occasional long/short chapter. Hopefully it will turn out to be 80,000-100,000 words and will be 25-35 chapters ! Hope you like the idea! Next update will probably be on Friday! Ciao! **

**~MidnightGlows**


	2. Chapter 1

**For all of you who said I like one direction, I do, but I really only like their songs. I don't know much about them as people to say anything different. But I did not name my story after their new album. You'll know why once I get to like chapter ten-fifteen or so. Or you can just look back into the prologue.**

**Sorry this is sooooo late. Plus this is totally not a full chapter, think of it as a sneak peak or something. Obviously the updates wont be once a week, but I'll try to get two or three out a month. **

**Thank you guys for the Review, favorites and follows! Love you all!**

**I'm going to recommend a couple stories here now:**

**1. That Color Silver *by* Pluto's Daughter 11**

**2. The Student Teacher *by* iLOVEsmellymarkers**

**3. Sword Practice *by* seaweedbraens ( short cute little story)**

**Those go in order from favorite to least favorite. Go check them out they're really good!**

* * *

**_"All living things contain a measure of madness that moves them in strange,_**

**_sometimes inexplicable ways._**

**_This madness can be saving;_**

**_it is part and parcel of the ability to adapt._**

**_Without it,_**

**_no species would survive."_**

**_~Yann Martel, Life of Pi_**

* * *

**Midnight Memories**

**Chapter One**

I've always known I didn't trust Dylan. Then again, I've also always told myself I'm being stupid and he would never betray us; camp, our home, the gods, demigods, his family…me. I've never had reason to believe that Dylan would do that either way. He was always helping out in the infirmary when in war. He was there treating all of the kids and teens who had severe or fatal injuries, watching them carefully, with an extra cautious eye.

His deep auburn (almost purple) hair—which had been died from brown—always covered at least one eye. If it was covering one or both, either way it cast a certain gleam in his bright blue eyes that eerily reminded me so much of Luke. Maybe it was just my thing against Luke—maybe it wasn't. But I haven't had reason to believe it wasn't only my objection against Luke. Of course that is until now.

I was walking down the busy street of Manhattan to this one little café down past the electronic store the Stolls always stole from (no pun intended). I was going on a date with Annabeth today. It was our second date, and I'm pretty sure I'm more nervous than I was on our first date. I may not know much about romance, love, or dating, but I'm eight-eight percent positive that isn't quite exactly normal. Then again, I'm not really the most qualified person to say that, because I'm not exactly, you know, normal.

The sun was bright and it illuminated the cracked and worn down city pavement. People were crowded around me giving me the illusion I was part of an angry mob. You never know, I could be if one I wasn't so happily nervous! There was a light breeze that bounced back from the brick building on to me, giving me a slight chill. Nothing I could not handle, though. I was feeling a little bit claustrophobic with all of these people surrounding me.

I let out a small, almost unnoticeable sigh of relief as I saw the café across the street. Quickly I pushed my way through the hordes of people to the left of me. With lots of cursing and pushing I finally got my way through. After looking to my left and right I cross the street somehow evading all of the traffic during lunch hour. Well, that is until a black Mercedes came at me in full speed, stopping barely a foot away from me. To say it caused a scene would be an understatement.

Most of the people on the sidewalks stopped and stared for a minute or two then turned back around and continued walking once they realized I was fine.

"Hey, loser!" A head popped out of the window and I saw it was Dylan. I looked at him as if he was the loser and rolled my eyes.

Stuffing my hands back in my jeans pocket, I walk on past the car, but not without flipping him off. When he gave me a dirty look, I grinned cheekily. I hurried past him for real now, as other agitated people began honking their horns. I laughed heartily and jogged off the road and wove my way through everyone on the side walk.

I entered the café doors and a huge hand of warmth surrounded me like I've just been covered by fifteen blankets. Believe me; I know what I'm talking about. It's happened before.

I looked around at the occupants of the small shop and realized none of the people were Annabeth. Shrugging it off, I went up to the clean dark marble counter.

"Hey, Isaac!" I said cheerfully. To my relief he smiled at me. Good, I had gotten the name to the face.

"Hey, Perce!" he replied back just as enthusiastically. "The usual?"

"Yep, thanks." I smiled at him and he nodded back to me. I went around the line behind me and sat in a small both in the back little corner of the room. This was where I usually sat when I came here. I sighed in my obvious bored-ness. I look around.

The shop looked exactly as it always did when I came here. There were pale green walls with grey tiled floors. Small four person tables raised high above the ground accompanied with tall stools. Booths surrounded the perimeter of the building allowing for more than four people to a table. The air smelled like coffee and fresh baked cookies and pastries and it smelled good! People from ages four to seventy were milling around, whether they were on a date, a quick snack break from shopping, or just out with their family. Smiles were on their faces, as if the cheery air of the place lightened their spirits. Chatter and laughter was bubbling around making my smirk widen enough to a smile.

I smiled well naturedly when Isaac came and brought me my drink. I smirked at him when he sat down with a huff and took off his black apron messy with flour, jellies, and was that…caramel? I didn't even want to think of the revolting piece of the apron. My ADHD brain didn't like gross or depressing things.

Isaac had come from a family with naturally short black cropped hair and brown eyes. We always joked about how he was somehow adopted because Isaac was the complete opposite of his family. Instead, he had blonde hair that was gelled up and messy on top of his head (straight down to his chin when he was out of public) with green eyes. He was tall, one or two inches taller than me actually. I'm already six foot two inches.

Isaac came from a rich family who had all of the money in the world that they wouldn't have to work a day in their life until they were 716. I'm literally speaking, too. Despite that though, he had wanted to work and break off from his family when he was 18. After finishing high school, he moved on to New York University (NYU). He was now currently a freshman there and was working and paying his own way through.

"You on break?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

He sighed, "Yeah," he paused for a moment before speaking again, "Why are you here on this fine, fine day?"

"Date."

"With Annabeth, or did you finally decide to break up with her and jump to the other side of the fence with me?" he smirked at me with a daunting look in his eyes.

You see, that is another thing I forgot to tell you… Isaac… he's gay. Not that it's a bad thing or whatever! Just not many people realize it when they first meet him or talk to him until he says something like that.

"With Annabeth. Sorry, better luck next time, buddy." I pat him on the shoulder and we both laugh. I sip my drink as a comfortable silence settles over us.


End file.
